1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to high-efficiency flyback converters.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flyback converters are commonly used as isolated battery chargers and/or front-end AC-DC and DC-DC converters in switch mode power supply applications. Typical flyback converters provide galvanic isolation between the input and the output of the converter. For example, a common flyback converter is a buck-boost converter including an inductor which is split to form a transformer. A primary winding of the transformer is coupled to the input and a secondary winding of the transformer is coupled to the output, providing isolation between the input and the output.